It's Mang, Thank You Very Much
by fangimumride97
Summary: For you Fax lovers, welcome to the world of Mang! Living in Maine, the Flock's life is great. But when Max and Fang disappear, what will the Flock do? And where are Mang? A mysterious alley that isn't the School, and a mysterious creeper creeping around..
1. It's Mang, Flash Forward

%Flash forward%

"He's a distraction, Maximum. Dangerous. He's only holding you back from your mission. From saving the world." He lowered his voice at the last part.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Fang that way," I spat. "He's not a 'bump' in your road-to-saving-the-world crap. He _is _my world."

_Is he though, Max? _My oh-so-popular voice just _had _to pop in. Great timing.

_Of course he is, _I thought back. Right?

No time to argue. This was important. My Flock is my life. I was sure of it.

"Ah, but Maximum," said the man. "I simply pointed out he is a distraction, which he is. A bird in the sky, if you like." He smiled wickedly at the irony. "On the road, say, on a mission, people can't interact with things in the sky, with birds. They are smarter than you, for they know that _if _they do, they will never make it to the finish line. They will never complete their indescribably important mission."

"You know," I said, leaning back in the chair and pretending not to care just to annoy him. "I don't care anymore. I don't give crap to what happens to the rest of the world anymore. This mission just doesn't have so many rewards as you'd think," I said, gesturing to the dark, small antiseptic-smelling room.

"It was your own fault you're here, all because of that boy, Maximum. You must start thinking like a survivor." This time _he _leaned back in his chair. "You still have much to learn. Your privileges will not yet be granted. Now get out."

Two version 4.0 Erasers grabbed my arms and began two drag me out the double doors. I kicked one in the shin but its grip only tightened as the other punched me in the face. I took one last look behind me before the doors slammed shut. My father's countenance was sorrow and disappointed. With the last chance I had, I spat blood in Jeb's face.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, my faithful readers! ;) I'm back with more juicy ff in the back of my mind. Sorry it took me a while! I have like 10 pages of drafts for many stories, so hopefully more are headed your way! Thank you guys so much for all the support on my last story! This isn't quite the sequal that some of you asked for, but it is more action-packed and still double stuffed with loads of fax!! So here we go. Lets blow the house down, boys.**

%Back to Before the thing up there happened%

"Yo quiero la pizza de queso con pepperoni, sausage y bacon por favor," said Nudge, thinking through some of the words carefully.

"Speak in English or speak through duct tape," I retorted back, while stretching the cheese from the piece of pizza stuck to the others.  
"Pérdon," Nudge said quietly, zipping her lips with an imaginary key, only to open her mouth again to swallow it.

I rolled my eyes as I placed the piece on Gazzy's plate. "Gracias," he said, clearly realizing how much more frustrated that would make me.

"Does _anyone _here speak English?!" I said jokingly, as the rest of the Flock shrugged and sat at the table with their pizza. Well, everyone but Fang, who stepped forward and said plainly, "Pepperoni."

"Alllll-righty then . Will that be all for you today?" I said, pretending to be a sale's clerk.

"Why, yes, that will be all. I thank you so terribly much, kind lady. Cheerio!" Fang said back, so uncharacteristically, pretending to be the other side of the conversation – a British man.

We all sat at the table and ate our pizza like savage animals. Seeing as we hadn't had food in like, forever, we were all uber-starving.

After our humungo meal, we all split up to our own divided rooms. Iggy and Gazzy went to their room to play _Modern Warfare _or something like that, while Nudge and Angel went to talk in their room and me and Fang went into our separate rooms.

I sat on my bed, thinking about how we should probably split from my Mom's house soon. We were on the run, once again, this time looking for any clues as to how the heck we were gonna save this planet. All I knew was that I was gonna do it with my family, and with Fang. We had been on and off the past few months, but until now, nothing big had really happened between us.

I heard someone knock on the door and secretly hoped it was Fang.

"Max?" The little high-pitched voice was definitely not one belonging to Fang, but to Angel.

"Yeah, sweetie? Come on in," I replied sweetly.

"What's 'lohve'?"

"What's what? You mean 'Love'?"

"Yeah. I heard Fang thinking about you. What is it?"

"Oh…" It took me a moment to process this information. "It's, uh, like I love you. Like families love each other."

"Oh. Well Fang must love you really differently than he loves the rest of us…" muttered Angel as she started to leave. "G'night. _Love you_."

"Uh, yeah, love you too sweetie," I said distractedly as so many thoughts buzzed around my head at once. Fang _loves _me?? That's not possible! Angel must've heard wrong. But Angel's never wrong. _Never._

I was not going to get any sleep tonight.


	2. It's Mang, Close Your Window!

Chapter 2

Thoughts were buzzing around my head like crazy as I approached Fang's door the next morning. I hadn't forgotten about last night, as much as I tried.

"Fang? Are you ready yet? Gaz's starting to wonder whether you're coming or not. Well, to be honest, we all are." (The Gasman has a soccer game this morning that we all had to get up so freaking early for…grrrrr…)

When I heard no reply, not even the movement of him getting ready – he was always really noisy getting ready despite his silence in other times (trust me I would know, waking up to trees rustling when we were on the run), I decided to come in anyway.

"Faaaaaang…?" I said cautiously. He was nowhere. There was complete silence. All I could hear was the faintness of Nudge and the Gasman's voice in the kitchen and the rustling of the trees outside. The wind whistled a bit – it was _not _a good day for a soccer game by the way, and I was counting on it being cancelled…

It was then that I realized that I could only hear the wind whistle because the window was _open. _That is never a good sign, I've learned from experience.

I quickly backed out of the room after closing the window, and rushed downstairs.

'Oh he _had _to just go out the _window _again, didn't he?' I thought to myself. 'He ALWAYS HAS TO GO OUT THE WINDOW! I hate him, I decide I hate him. He is causing sooo much trouble, I will kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again!'

"Max, ready to go?" said Gazzy excitedly, but frowned when he saw Fang wasn't with me.

Angel tilted her head. "Where's Fang, Max?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me that, kid," I said, not sounding too hopeful in case she let me down.

"Errrrrrrrrr, not close, Max…" said Angel, and when she saw my disappointed face, she added, "Maybe it's the storm?"

"Yeah, may be, honey."

After explaining to the youngins about how I should find Fang because he's an idiot, I'll only take a minute, that Iggy is in charge, and that absolutely NO use of explosive items are permitted, I dived out the same window Fang left and unfurled my wings.

I'll tell ya, there's a reason bugs don't fly in the rain. One, of course, because they're so small they'd be crushed by the water, but that has nothing to do with moi. Two, is because the wind and the rain and everything is way too much for winged creatures, let alone winged _freaks _to fly in way up high. Which is why I was wondering what the heck Fang was doing that was so important, and also, at times, why the heck I was after him. Selfish and cruel, I know.

Finally scanning the area of a nice patch of woods we had slept in once before, on the run, where me and Fang had shared our first kiss here in Home Sweet Maine, I spotted something large and black. Five bucks says it's Fang.

And so I was right.

"What is _wrong _with you?" I said after kicking him in the shin multiple times.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question!" said Fang. "Stop kicking me!"

"NEVER leave without informing fellow Flock member. Also, NEVER leave in a storm! And never leave your window open! We pay for heating for a reason you know!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" he said with his hands up. " But I didn't actually leave in a storm. I left last night when it was perfectly UN-stormified."

"Yeah… well, you still left your window open."

He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You're so critical."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"…Yeah."

"What?"

"C'mon, Max, you're critical of everything anyone does."

"Like what?"

"Who I talk to, who I look at, who I interact with, who I date! Like seriously, are you my mom?"

"Since when was I critical about who you date! Since when have you ever even dated someone!"

"You're critical. When I date. YOU."

"So what, _that's _what puts you off everytime you decide you want to date someone new? Like ME?"

"I'm never put off, you are! Whenever I kiss you, you get all ticked off at me and run away! Do you like me or not?"

"The Flock…" I muttered.

"Oh, you're excuse. Right. But is that really it? You won't kiss me ONCE because just that is sure to break up the Flock? Are you revolted by me or something?"

"Why would I search for you if I was revolted by you?" I said softly.

"Why do you run away when I kiss you?"

"Who said I would?"

Honestly, half the time romantic gushy disgusting things like this happen to me, I have no clue what to do. This time… eh, not so sure. But hey, Fang wasn't hesitating. I kissed him at, like, a 7 on a greatness scale. Well, I'm not about to face certain death, and you've gotta save some 10's for a time like that, right?

But still, I've got to admit, there's nothing quite like kissing in the rain. The moment was perfect.

That is, until giant hulky Erasers started falling from the sky like spiders. With guns. All of which pointed to… yep. Moi.

**Hahahahahaha didja like it? Im uberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life is hectic!**

**Read & Review, as always :)**

**Thank youuuuuuuu :))))**

** 3 Suggestions would b great plzzzzzzz! Sort of planned out what will happen next, but not completely…. Reviewers, don't fail me now! :)))**

**Always,  
~fangimumride97~**


	3. It's Mang, Surface Undistinguishable

Chapter 3

"Funny how one minute can stretch over, like, hours," Angel told Nudge.

"Yeah," she replied , "But I'm sure they're fine. They always are. Max and Fang are like, indestructible…", but she was reassuring herself more than anyone.

"They're probably off making out somewhere," Iggy said, smirking.

The Gasman grinned, and Nudge kicked him in the shin.

"You are so perverted, shut up."

"Hey, hey, easy on the blind guy! I'm pretty sure it's against the law to assault one who cannot see," Iggy said, holding his leg like he was wounded.

"Guys, guys, okay, what about Max and Fang?" interrupted Angel, the only one on subject, seeing as Nudge's cell phone just rang, and she laughed and tip-tap-typed a text speed as lightning. Meanwhile, Gazzy and Iggy were slapping each other and laughing and making jokes.

"GUYS! MAX AND FANG ARE GONE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY WERE AT THE SCHOOL? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WE WOULD _BEGIN _TO RESCUE THEM?" Angel screamed. Everything went silent.

"We need to work together, and listen to each other! Please just pay attention."

"She was texting," muttered Gazzy, pointing to Nudge.

"Was not!"

"Oh yeah? What WERE you doing?"

"Commuuuunicating. Socializing. At least my best friend isn't my little sibling," Nudge countered, but quickly whispered to Angel, "Apart from you!", and smiled.

"Why don't we just wait another hour and see what happens?", finished Nudge, while Iggy's mouth still hung open.

"He's not… Well… it's not like…" muttered Iggy, while Angel said, "Great idea!"

"Okay. So… how do we kill all this time?" Gazzy brought up the question no one was smart enough to think of quite yet.

"Hmmmm… I think I have an idea," said Nudge slyly.

"Oh yeah? What?"

Nudge smiled wickedly, and whispered it to Angel. She nodded in great approval.

***********************RAWR!*********************************

My head slammed against the side of the some really-hard-surface-undistinguishable every time we hit a bump. This was, I believe, the… 1 trillionth time?

"Craaaaaap…" I muttered. I sat up, and… hit my head on another really-hard-surface-undistinguishable. I made a tally mark in my head – 1 trillion and 1.

"You okay?" Fang whispered, barely audible.

"Sorta, you?"

He shrugged. Big shocker there…

It was then that I made out the line shadows across his face. Oooooh… We were in cages. Huh. 2 years and the School still hasn't fixed that glitch? They must have a thing for pretending they have a better job. Like, at Petco.

"Where are we?" I asked. Our cages were right next to each other, but I was squeezed into a medium, while Fang got medium-large. Lucky. I suppose you guys are sitting at a comfortable bed, couch, chair, or something right now, huh? Well, try crawling into a square the size of your typical American dog. Not so fun.

"Big truck. I guess. I don't really know."

"Gee, thanks. That's helpful."

"So… what happened after the Erasers came? I'm pretty sure I knocked out half my brain cells and have a concussion or something."

"Well your head probably hurts 'cuz there's a giant bruise on it, courtesy of Mr. Top Dog Eraser in the front, driving. Basically we were shoved into crates because there were over 100 Erasers – verion 4.0 – and we couldn't fight. Now we're on our way to California, I'm pretty sure."

"The School…" I muttered. "Why do they want us back so much? What do they want? Everything was perfect in Maine…"

And for some reason, the huge stone walls protecting all he feelings in my crashed down, and I started quietly bawling in the middle of the truck. Fang reached into my cage and touched my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Max. We'll be okay. We'll bust out, just like always."

"We better. If we don't, you owe me, like, 500 bucks. Enough to pay some dudes to bust that hole of a hospital."

He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I promise. But just so you know, I don't have 500 bucks. But I won't need to use it either."

Suddenly the truck halted to a stop. The big sheet that was on top of the truck bed, over our crates, was lifted, and I squinted at the harsh sunlight. Suddenly, gruesome Eraser faces filled my vision and one hauled me out the truck. Another picked up Fang.

We were in a back alley, near an old rusty building, not looking much like the School. Maybe… we're dropping off here first for some groceries?

As we headed into the building, my one thought was how we could possibly get across the US in 3 hours tops, in a truck.

And when I was sure we weren't in California, I saw a familiar face through a window which was actually just a hole in the brick, that made me change my mind completely. And swear a few times under my breath.

**Sooooooo…. That was it! Te gusta?**

**Btw, I plzzzzzzzz need suggestions on what I should do for Nudge's grand idea! I have no idea!**

**Please read & review – and suggest! – with pure delight :D**

**Always,  
~fangimumride97~**


End file.
